Trapped in a Love Triangle
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Silver is the new guy in high school. He is well appreciated among most of his peers. What happens when two girls begin vying for his affection? That leaves a lot to be desired.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in a Love Triangle**

**Summary****: It's Silver's very first senior year at Station Square High, he is the new student around the school, with a rather awesome reputation. Of course everything goes great for him. However when the two most popular girls in school fall madly in love with him, they both begin competing for his attention. Silver now finds himself in a love triangle. Which girl will he choose? **

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Sonic series belong exclusively to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Copyright is not allowed.**

**Note: Just to give you a quick warning, this story is rated M. It will include sexual content and some swearing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Well this is it, my first official day at a new school." said Silver as he walked up the steps to the front entrance of the school. Today was one of the best days of Silver's life, it was his first start at Station Square High, and he couldn't help but feel excited about it. He pulled the door open and walked inside. The sooner he walked inside, he gasped in surprise at how many students he saw walking down the hall. There were about countless students doing random things such as socializing with their friends, texting each other on their cellphones and listening to music on their MP3s and Ipods.

He was looking for the principal's office, so he decided to ask around for directions. He soon came across a red male echidna and a green crocodile standing near some lockers talking with each other about some guy stuff. He then walked up to them.

"Uh excuse me!"

The two guys turned their attention away from each other to look at Silver.

"What do you want?" asked the crocodile.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering where I could find the principal's office."

"It's further down the hall to the right, you can't miss it." said the echidna.

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Silver the Hedgehog."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

"The name's Vector the Crocodile, and don't you forget it."

"Okay, thanks for the directions."

"No problem."

After he walked pass them, Silver continued down the hall towards his destination, all the while being stared at by several girls, who were giggling as he walked by. Eventually he stopped in front of a door that read 'Principal's Office'. Taking a deep breath, Silver knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice from inside the office.

Silver opened the door and walked in the office, closing it on his way in. He sat down at the chair in front of a desk, where he soon met face to face with an adult male doberman pinscher.

"Hello there, you must be the new student, I am principal Doberman." said the principal.

"Nice to meet you principal Doberman, I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"Welcome to Station Square High, here's your schedule. You should be able to find all your classes listed on there, enjoy your first day. And stay out of trouble."

"Thank you sir."

Soon after leaving the office, Silver found Knuckles and Vector waiting for him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"So you're new here huh?" asked Vector.

"Yeah."

"What grade are you?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm a senior. I transferred here from Mobius High."

"That's cool, Knuckles and I are seniors too. You're gonna love it here at SSHS, there are tons of awesome things to do here. Not to mention there are also plenty of women around here. Most of them are very nice and well behaved, but I should warn you that some aren't really safe to be around. They may try to force you into things that you're not ready for, seriously." explained Vector.

"How will I know which is which?

"Trust me, you'll find out one way or another."

"So, what are the classes on your schedule?" asked Knuckles.

"I've got Homeroom, Gym, Science, Chemistry, Algebra, Lunch, History and Off Campus."

"Whoa, you've got all the classes we got, awesome." said Vector.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a great school year for me."

* * *

**Later in homeroom...**

"Girl I am telling you, you have more and more boys coming after you everyday." said a female two tailed fox.

"Please Tails, I have enough guys after me already. After all I am one of the most popular girls in this whole school." said a female blue hedgehog.

"Yeah right Sonic, you must have forgotten that I'm much more popular and prettier than you, and plus I'm well endowed, if you know what I'm talking about." said a black and red hedgehog girl.

"Save it Shadow, you keep talking about that every week, it's all just really starting to get annoying."

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Hey Sonic!"

"Yeah Tails!"

"Don't look now, it looks like a cute guy just walked in the room."

"Where, I don't see any-"

Sonic stopped talking halfway to notice Knuckles, Vector and Silver walk into the classroom. But she immediately set her sights on Silver, watching him as he walked through the classroom.

"Whoa baby he is hot." said Sonic.

"Yeah, and he's gonna be my mine." said Shadow.

"Get real, he's better off with me than with a girl like you."

"Don't hold your breath Sonic, that guy is as good as mine."

"The hell with that, if anyone's gonna be his girlfriend, it's gonna be me."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that."

Shadow soon got up from her table and began making an advance towards Silver.

"Oh no you don't, he's mine."

Sonic made a rush for Silver, pushing Shadow out of the way. However Shadow wasn't gonna let her ruin her chances, so she rammed straight into her, knocking her to the floor. Afterwards she made it to Silver's table and quickly greeted him.

"Hey there good looking." greeted Shadow in a flirtatious tone.

"Um, hi." replied Silver.

"What's your name?"

"Silver the Hedgehog, I'm new here, this is my first day."

"Oooh, that's cute, my name is Shadow."

"Nice to meet you Shadow."

"Hey listen, I know this is just our first time meeting and all, but I was wondering if-"

Before she could finish talking, she was suddenly shoved away by Sonic.

"Hi, my name is Sonic, what's yours!" greeted Sonic.

"Silver!"

"How adorable, you look so cute. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"I transferred here, it's my first official day at this high school."

"Well, I think I'm gonna enjoy getting to know you, and by that I mean you and I getting together, hanging out and what not."

Silver was just about to reply until Shadow tackled Sonic to the floor. The two girls soon got into a rather violent catfight, that is until they were separated by the teacher, who was an adult female cat.

"That's enough you two, I will not tolerate fighting in this room, especially over a boy. Now both of you go back to your seats, now." said the teacher.

"Yes ma'am." they both said.

As they left, they looked back at Silver and winked at him affectionately, all the while glaring at each other.

"Okay that on the other hand was incredibly awkward and somewhat weird." said Vector.

"Yeah Silver, you really dodged a bullet there." said Knuckles.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, Sonic and Shadow are the most popular girls in the entire school. Guys just flip whenever they see them. They even worship the ground those two walk on."

"What are they like exactly?" asked Silver.

"Sonic is an all around kind of girl. She's fun loving, outgoing and in some cases, quite a sight for sore eyes." said Knuckles.

"What about Shadow?"

"Her, she and Sonic are rivals. They almost always compete for everything. Shadow is nice too, but she tends to be very clever and cunning, and when it comes to boys, she really lets herself loose." said Vector.

"I don't get it, what are you saying?"

"Let's just say that Shadow's done some things that are best left unsaid."

"What are they?"

"If you wanna know, then you'll have to find out for yourself pal."

"I guess I might have to."

"And as for Sonic, I don't think you'll have any problems with her, but I strongly suggest that you stay aware."

"Thanks for the advice guys, I appreciate it."

"Anytime buddy."

* * *

**Here's another Sonic story.**

**I bet you may find it ironic that Sonic and Shadow are girls in this story.**

**It looks like Silver's gonna have to be careful,because these girls want him badly. You're probably wishing you were in his place.**

**But aside from that, I've had this story idea in my head for months, and I felt now was the time to let it happen.**

**More chapters will be coming soon.**

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silver was having the time of his life at his new school. He had great friends, good classes, and was quite popular already even though it was his first day. He was currently in in his second hour, which was Gym, one of his best subjects. Down in the boys locker room, Silver was changing into his gym clothes, until Vector and Knuckles came up to him.

"So how are you enjoying your first day so far?" asked Vector.

"Are you kidding, I'm having a blast. This day is just getting more better by the minute." said Silver.

"I hope you're prepared, because today is free day in gym. said Knuckles as he put on his gym shirt.

"Awesome, I'm up for that."

"And just a quick heads up, Sonic and Shadow are in this hour as well. So watch out, they might try to come onto you."

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I can handle myself."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Girls Locker Room...**

"Ooh I just can't stop thinking about that Silver guy. He's so cute, independent, and dare I say, oh so sexy." said Sonic as she changed into her gym clothes.

"I agree, he looks like someone you could really go for, call it a girl's intuition." said Tails.

"Oh please, god knows that Silver was destined to be with my girl Shadow." said a female white bat.

"What do you know Rouge, you're just as clever and flirtatious as Shadow is."

"Maybe so, but at least I know that it's me who Silver will go for." said Shadow.

"You can't get every guy interested in you. I know you've been with a lot of guys throughout most of this school year, it was all before Silver came along." said Sonic.

"Now that you mention it, I do happen to remember my little fling with a certain green crocodile that I know of, not to mention my extra playtime with a red echidna as well."

"You mean Vector and Knuckles. How did you snag them?"

"I just used a little of my feminine charms, but I must admit, they were both very tough cookies. They tried to resist, but I knew they would crack at some point."

"Oh yeah, go on and brag about it."

"You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of the fact that I have more womanly potential than you."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you that I got plenty more potential than you'll ever have."

"I'd like to see you do that."

* * *

**Later up in the big gym...**

Silver was playing in a free for all game of basketbal with Knuckles and Vector. So far he had them beat, being able to outmaneuver them easily and make long and short ranged shots as well as slam dunks. Pretty soon all three of them got tired and sat on the bench to relax.

"I don't believe it, where did you learn to play like that?" asked Vector.

"I played on the varsity team at my old school." said Silver.

"I bet you won a lot of games back then!" said Knuckles.

"Yep, I was the best player on the team."

"I'm sure the girls at couldn't keep their hands off you because of that."

"Are you kidding Vector, girls would chase me down the hall trying to get my number and autograph."

"Really, i'm impressed."

"Come on, I'm sure you had girls coming on to you too Vector."

"Yeah, I have. In fact, some of them have even formed a fanclub dedicated to me."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yep."

"What about you Knuckles?"

"Nope, I'm not into the whole girls having a fanclub thing."

"Oh, okay then."

"Don't look now, here comes Sonic." said Vector.

"Hi Silver." greeted Sonic as she walked up to him.

"Hey Sonic." replied Silver.

"Mind if I sit with you?

"Go ahead."

Sonic sat down right next to him and scooted closer to him. She pushed the tuff of hair out of her face and looked at him.

"So, I never really got the chance to talk to you properly in Study Hall. What school did you transfer from?"

"Mobius High."

"Really, sounds nice. You know, I've been at this school my whole life, and I love it. I'm sure you'll feel the same way if you remain here."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. Listen, I was just wondering if we could go somewhere later, you know, you and me, alone together, just to get to know each other better."

"That's nice, I would really li-"

What's up sweet stuff!" greeted Shadow who pushed Sonic off the bench and sat in her place.

"Uh hi Shadow."

"I never got to finish what I was saying earlier. I was wondering if, maybe you and I could go out on a-"

But she got cut off when the gym teacher blew the whistle.

"Alright boys and girls, return to the locker rooms and get changed." said the teacher, who was an adult male wolf.

"Sorry, I got to go, see ya." said Silver before heading off to the boys locker room with Vector and Knuckles.

"Dammit, I was so close." said Shadow.

"You are just so damn full of it, you know that." said Sonic accusingly.

"Now what are you babbling about?"

"I'm talking about how you pushed me off the bench. You only did it because Silver was gonna say yes when I asked him out, so you just chose to ruin it all."

"Like you're the one to talk Sonic, I would've gotten him easily if I hadn't been time to go change out of our gym clothes."

"If I know you, you would have just tried to get him in the mood, you know what I mean."

"That is not true, I happen to like Silver a whole lot. He probably might not be like other guys that I've dated."

"You can forget it, because I'm gonna be his girlfriend."

"Don't be too sure, I'm sure that Silver is a one woman guy, and I'm the woman he's gonna be with."

"Sometimes you just frustrate me to no end."

* * *

**Later in Science class...**

"Okay class, today is the day of where each of you gets to work on science projects. And plus, this year you shall all be assigned with partners of your choosing, but choose wisely now, there's no need to rush." said the science teacher.

"Alright, we get to choose partners." said Vector.

"Hey Silver, who are you gonna choose to be your partner?" asked Knuckles.

"Gee I'm not sure, I can't really decide who to pair up with." said Silver.

"Well, I know who I'm pairing up with."

"Who is it Vector?"

"That incredibly sexy fox girl Tails."

He looked over at the two tailed female fox who was sitting with Sonic at a table 3 feet away from him and his friends. The moment she noticed Vector looking at her, Tails decided to have a little fun by winking at him flirtatiously while flicking her tongue at him.

"I think she likes you pal." said Knuckles.

"Good, because I like her too."

"Brace yourself Silver, you've got some girls staring at you too."

"Believe me, I think I know already." said Silver who noticed Sonic staring at him affectionately. Silver looked at another far away table to see Shadow staring at him as well.

_"Look at him, he is just so hot and sexy. I just wanna jump him right now. But then again, I don't wanna be like Shadow over there. I know I'll be able to get Silver as my partner, then we'll finally have time alone together, and I'm not talking about time on the project_." thought Sonic.

_"Ooh, that Silver just really sets my heart on fire with love. I'm a much better girl than Sonic. If I get Silver as my partner, I will make sure to get all the love I can get from him, and that's a promise_." thought Shadow.

_"Looks like I better make my move before Shadow does."_

_"That's my cue, Silver is gonna be mine."_

Both hedgehog girls made a beeline for Silver. The sooner they reached him, they grabbed hold of his arms at the same time. They wasted no time yanking him back and forth.

"Back off Shadow, Silver's with me." said Sonic.

"Get lost blue girl, Silver's my partner." said Shadow.

"I got here first."

"No I did."

"Silver, will you please tell Shadow that you're my partner?" asked Sonic.

"Forget her, will you be my partner?" asked Shadow.

"Girls, girls can you calm down a little, my arms feel like they're about to break off." said Silver.

"Oops, I almost forgot to mention that you can have one or two partners at once. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." said the teacher.

"Well, that sounds fair. Anyway Knuckles, who are you gonna pair up with?"

"Pretty much anyone who's still available." said Knuckles.

"Hey, where's Vector?"

"Where do you think, over at the other table sitting with Tails."

Silver looked over at the table to see Vector talking to Tails, who seemed to be flirting with him, as Vector was blushing deeply, which made Tails giggle.

"But look on the plus side, you've now got two girl at your disposal. Even though they're both lusting aftering you."

"Oh gee Knuckles, thanks for bringing that up." said Silver in a sarcastic tone.

In the meantime, Sonic and Shadow were busy making death glares at each other.

"Mark my words Shadow, Silver will be my lover, just wait and see." said Sonic.

"You've got that backwards, it's me who Silver's gonna go out with."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up and running.**

**So now Silver's got Sonic and Shadow as science partners. Unfortunately for him, they'll be focusing on more than just the science project, if you know what I mean.**

**Aside from that, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
